


31 de octubre

by floralghosst



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralghosst/pseuds/floralghosst
Summary: Josh empieza a cansarse del halloween.Luego conoce a Floralghost.





	31 de octubre

Halloween había llegado y fue extraño no ver la emoción consumiendo a Josh, era su fecha favorita además de navidad, nunca dejaba de quitar ese buen ánimo al salir a buscar dulces con sus dos hermanas. El favoritismo de Josh por aquella fecha parecía estar desapareciendo, le estaba entristeciendo la idea de que sus amigos ya no le acompañaran a su tradición de ''dulce o truco'', lo habían abandonado. Cada día se sofocaba preguntándose el cómo pasó de ser alguien tan lleno de amistades a alguien sin siquiera una.

Recostado como un animal moribundo en su cama, se colocó la almohada en su cabeza y emitió un cansado suspiro entrecortado, la rutina lo estaba matando, él quería a alguien con el cual pudiese pasar la hermosa festividad que tanto amaba, hablar únicamente con su familia no le servía de mucho.

─¡Josh, si no bajas nos iremos sin ti! ─Vociferó la más pequeña de los Dun desde la sala. Abigail solía ser muy impaciente.

Con otro de sus suspiros se quitó la almohada del rostro, no podía creer que un día como hoy podía estar de tan mal humor. Se removió de su cama, sacudió su cabellera teñida de rojo y caminó hasta la puerta sin antes colocarse la máscara de alienígena que frecuentaba usar de disfraz. Sus hermanas le decían no ser nada original, pero a él le gustaba sentirse de otro mundo.

Ya estando fuera de su oscura habitación, bajó las escaleras con los mismos ánimos de antes, observando a sus dos hermanas ya listas para irse. Se enfocó principalmente en el disfraz de bruja de Ashley, su hermana de dos años menor que él.

─¿De qué te disfrazaste, Ash? Yo no veo diferencia. ─Esbozó una sonrisa burlona que hizo reír a Abigail, Ashley rodaba los ojos.

─Ya cállate y vámonos. ─Ordenó, abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a su hermanita primero y luego al tintado para finalmente salir ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Pasando por la puerta miró el ambiente que ya conocía de memoria, los niños con los mismos disfraces y los adultos llevándolos de la mano casa por casa. Los disfraces que miraba frente de sí le disgustaban, no podía coronarse como el rey de la originalidad, pero los demonios, brujas, vampiros y fantasmas eran tan clichés para él. El último de éstos cuatro era al que más odiaba, colocarse una sábana blanca no contaba como un disfraz.

Odiaba demasiado los fantasmas, definitivamente.

Las horas transcurrían lento, él no quería permanecer allí por más tiempo; los gritos de los niños le estaban aturdiendo y las ancianas que halagaban sus ropas no estaban ayudando en lo absoluto. Estaba cansado, se sentía un anciano. Y antes de que pudiese pedirles a sus hermanas que volvieran a casa de una vez, se detuvo en seco al ver las velas de las calabazas siendo apagadas una por una. Era el comienzo de su nuevo cambio de rutina.

─¿Vienes, Josh? ─Ashley preguntaba a su hermano que extrañamente había dejado de caminar.

─No, ustedes adelántense.

Asintiendo, insegura, Ashley tomó de la mano a su hermana menor y prosiguió a caminar hasta desaparecer por completo del campo visual de Josh.

Las risas y gritos viniendo de los niños fueron enmudecidos por las altas horas nocturnas.

El silencio al que acostumbraba no tardó en llegar, era interrumpido por el constante sonido de sus zapatos chocando contra el pavimento, acompañándolo con el dulce sonido de las hojas mecidas por el viento. Eran sus sonidos favoritos, se vio obligado a tener que aceptarlos como sus únicos ''amigos'' que lo seguían a todos sitios, como la luna en el cielo que se movía con él.

La sonrisa que en horas no había aparecido volvió a tomar lugar en sus labios, el parque que siempre frecuentaba estaba frente a sus ojos y no dudó en caminar a través de éste, conociendo cada uno de las bancas y árboles que lo habitaban.

Una melodía de un instrumento de nombre que no recordaba lo aventó a su realidad, parecía estar adornando tan conmovedor momento y darle un toque tan dulce y relajante. Se mostraba incitado, curioso por los sonidos que eran emitidos, observaba detrás de cada árbol u arbusto que se le cruzara hasta quedar frente a una tela floreada que fue adornada con unos lentes de sol colocados perfectamente, también veía el instrumento que lo había traído hasta allí. No tenía idea de lo que pudiera llegar a representar tal cosa, jamás había visto algo así antes.

¿Un fantasma?

Sintió que su odio por los disfraces de fantasma ya se había aligerado al ver tal cosa; era simple, pero original. Agradable para sus ojos.

─¿Disfrutando la noche de brujas, pequeño extraterrestre? ─Su voz fue revelada. Se trataba de un chico.

Josh de manera tan torpe quiso asegurarse de que no le hablara a alguien más, por lo cual miró a sus espaldas. Nada.

─No realmente. ─Unos pocos pasos más bastaron para que pudiese quedar sentado al lado de aquel extraño. ─ Han pasado años desde que mis amigos me abandonaron, ya no tengo a nadie con quien festejar.

─ Ahora has encontrado a alguien. ─Rascó las cuerdas de su instrumento dejando salir varias notas tocadas al azar─ Yo tampoco tenía a alguien, sólo a mi ukulele. Parece que ya no estoy tan solo. ─Una muy audible risita acompañó a las notas que tocaba, que, al igual que ellas, era igual de dulce.

─Oh, así que así se llamaba. ─Josh se dijo a sí mismo, el fantasma hizo un sonido de confusión─ Nada importante, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

─Oh, ya sabes, me gusta deambular en las noches, especialmente en ésta. ─Contaba, encogiéndose de hombros─ Soy un ser solitario que disfruta de las noches solitarias. ¿Y tú? Sabiendo que tienes millones de planetas que son mejores que el nuestro, preferiste quedarte aquí.

La idea de que creyera que en realidad hablaba con un alienígena se le hizo divertida.

─Visitar los planetas sin nadie a mi lado es deprimente, prefiero quedarme aquí, rodeado de personas que me hacen creer no estar solo. ─La tela floreada del fantasma se movió como si éste estuviera asintiendo.

─No deberías preocuparte por estar solo, cuando no lo estás todos te cuestionan cada una de las cosas que haces. Parecen nuestras madres. ─Se quejaba, haciendo reír al tintado al oírlo tan seguro de sus palabras.

─Lo sé, aunque no vendría mal alguien que pueda oírte cada tanto, alguien con quien contar las cosas que piensas o vives en el día. Un amigo, en pocas palabras.

─Yo puedo ser tu amigo si quieres, siempre quise ser amigo de un ser intergaláctico para poder ir al espacio y cantarle a los planetas. ─Sus dedos volvieron a pasarse por el ukulele.

─No vendría mal tener de amigo a un fantasma con un peculiar gusto por las flores y los lentes de sol. ─Bromeó, sonriendo de forma boba aunque no pudiera verle. El fantasma volvió a reír─ Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

─Tyler, ¿el tuyo?

─Josh.

─Vaya, creí que los extraterrestres tendrían nombres más complejos, Josh.

─Mis padres son flojos y no pensaron en un nombre de alien, Ty.

Los dos chicos sonrieron, agradecían el hecho de haber optado por venir a éste parque.

Josh pensó que ya no debía permanecer más como un ser anónimo, motivo por el cual llevó ambas manos hasta un extremo de su máscara, pero no pudo quitársela, la mano de Tyler lo detuvo.

─No lo hagas. ─Pidió.

─¿Por qué no?

─Déjame creer que yo soy un fantasma y tú eres un ser de otro mundo, sólo por esta noche.

─¿No te da curiosidad saber cómo es mi rostro? A mí me da curiosidad ver el tuyo.

─Me intriga, pero quiero que nos quedemos así. ─Hizo una pausa─ No te pierdes de nada, tengo un rostro horrible debajo de esta hermosa tela.

─No lo creo, Ty.

─Créelo, Josh. ¿Tú cómo eres?

─Pues, no lo sé, lo único lindo de mí sería mi cabello pintado de rojo.

─Oh, fascinante, un alien con cabello, ¡Cabello rojo! Podría venderlo si quisiera, ganaría millones.

─Eres extraño, Ty. ─Josh reía, Tyler realmente parecía tomar en serio esto de los disfraces.

─A diferencia de ti, soy aburrido, sólo soy un fantasma.

─Pero no como todos los fantasmas, tú tienes flores y no sólo una sábana blanca.

─Porque los fantasmas están muy ocupados sufriendo por haber perdido sus vidas, al menos yo quiero hacerlo viéndome fabuloso. ─Pasó una mano por su cabeza, fingiendo posar como toda una diva.

Ambos chicos se echaron a reír, las risas siguieron hasta volverse seres enmudecidos. Disfrutando la presencia del otro sin que se sintiesen incómodos, miraron el cielo adornado con estrellas esparcidas por doquier.

─Las estrellas me hacen recordar lo solitario que estoy. ─Habló Josh.

─Al contrario, las estrellas te hacen ver que no estás tan solo. Ellas siempre estarán para ti.

Josh sonrió, las palabras del fantasma lo conmovían como los días nevados.

─De seguro tu rostro debe ser tan bonito como las palabras que dices, Tyler.

─De seguro tu sonrisa es tan hermosa como las noches lluviosas de invierno.

Las mejillas de Josh se habían teñido del color de su cabello, lo sabía muy bien, sentía un fuerte ardor en ellas.

─Haces que deje de sentirme tan invisible. ─Suspiraba Josh─ Eres mejor que cualquier persona con la que haya hablado, y eso que acabo de conocerte hoy.

─Concuerdo contigo. Los seres de otros mundos son más agradables que los de aquí. ─Bromeó Tyler, haciendo reír a Josh.

─Los fantasmas no eran tan espeluznantes como todos decían.

Tyler lo miraba, curioso, sonreía con torpeza. A diferencia de todos, hasta ahora, Josh no se había burlado de él o de las cosas que decía, no lo trataba como un ser creado únicamente para decir cursilerías que nadie quiere oír.

─¿Me llevarías de paseo al espacio exterior?

─Te llevaré de paseo y te haré ver que eres encantador.

─Te cantaré sonidos preciosos y haré dinero vendiendo tu cabello.

Volvieron a callar sus palabras, ahora el teñido no era el único de color carmín. Se miraron, tratando de darse una idea de cómo sería el rostro del otro, fracasando en el intento. No querían cesar a la curiosidad y quitarse las telas que molestaban sobre sus rostros, ellos querían permanecer como las emociones que se causaban mutuamente; anónimas.

El móvil de Josh arruinó tan lindo momento.

'Ashley Dun'' se visualizó en la pantalla cuando lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón.

─¿Hola? ─Refunfuñó Josh, su hermana era la reina de las interrupciones.

─Josh, ya es tarde, si no vienes mamá me culpará.

─¿Qué? No jodas, estoy muy ocupado.

─No me discutas, Josh, no tengo ganas de pelear. En quince minutos te quiero en casa. ─Y la llamada se cortó, dejando al teñido con el ceño fruncido y resoplando con fastidio.

─Joder. ─Masculló─ Ya debo irme, Ty.

─Está bien, Josh. Fue divertido pasar Halloween contigo.

─Lo mismo digo, Ty.

Con algo de esfuerzo se levantaron del suelo y sacudieron de sus prendas la tierra inexistente que pudo haber quedado.

─¿Nos volveremos a ver, pequeño fantasma?

─Cuenta con ello, pequeño extraterrestre.

Y los dos se unieron en un fuerte abrazo que fue cargado con emociones del otro.

Josh empezaba a querer a los fantasmas.


End file.
